Just Like The Sun
by dapperyklutz
Summary: "I find it hard to be bored when I'm with you." Sherlock Holmes wouldn't mind spending his afternoons like this with a certain Dr. John Watson. Fluff. Johnlock.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote. Thanks to my dear friend spaceman-earthgirl for the lovely suggestion. :) The song I used is by Gramercy Arms. This can be considered a sequel to my first fic, A Study In Singing, but can be taken independently as well.**

**I enjoy writing fics that show the peaceful and calm side of Sherlock and John. I hope it's not too OOC. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock, sadly.**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in London, and the occupants of 221B Baker Street are lounging around their living room.

"John, I'm bored," whined Sherlock childishly, his posture slumped in his black armchair.

John, who was seated opposite him in his own armchair, looked up from his laptop with a raised eyebrow. He was typing out the latest case in his blog, and he was almost done when his eccentric flatmate interrupted the peaceful silence.

"It's only been 16 hours since our latest case, Sherlock," replied John. "Why don't you rest for a while? Rest your eyes."

"Ugh, resting. Resting is boring," complained the consulting detective with a pout that made the man seated across him blush slightly. "Entertain me, John."

Rolling his eyes, the ex-army doctor said, "No. Besides, I'm almost done with the blog entry. Shut up for a while, will you?"

And so Sherlock did. For thirty-three minutes and nineteen seconds, to be precise. When John finally published his entry, he was just about to close his laptop when he looked up. And the sight before him completely took his breath away. Sherlock, who was dressed in his striped pajama bottoms and loose grey shirt, was slumped lazily in his armchair - looking like a bored and brooding King. But that wasn't what stopped the doctor's heartbeat for a second or two. It was how the sunlight projected his features in the mid-afternoon heat.

Half of the living room, basked in sunlight, created a serene and tranquil aura just then as John let himself be in awe at the way a halo was cast over Sherlock's head, making him look more regal and ethereal in the doctor's eyes. The shadows cast over the detective made the lighter part of him more prominent, and his bright blue-grey eyes had seemed to become lighter and, somehow, softer.

"John."

Sherlock's baritone voice completely broke John out of his thoughts. He blinked and shook his head before looking at his best friend, who had a curious and odd glint in his eye. And he had yet to close his laptop. But on second thought...

"Hang on, Sherlock," he said, sounding a bit distracted.

Sherlock, with eyebrows furrowed, just looked at the shorter man with curiosity. He noticed that John was searching something in his laptop from the way he was moving his fingers over the pad, and he was biting his lower lip with a determined look in his brown eyes. In fact, Sherlock observed how the sunlight made John's features softer - how it made him look younger, somehow. He secretly admitted that in that moment, there was no word in the English dictionary to describe just how handsome John looked in the sunlight.

"Right, get up, you," John said suddenly as he stood up and placed his laptop on the coffee table.

Sherlock blinked and looked up at the doctor who had a hand outstretched towards him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked from the hand offered and back to John's eyes - who appeared lighter and warmer somehow.

"What are we doing?" he asked, but he didn't take the hand.

Rolling his eyes for what could be the umpteenth time, John sighed but grinned widely as he said, "We're going to relieve you of your boredom, obviously."

Intrigued now, Sherlock took the offered hand as he was hoisted up from his armchair. Without letting go of their now entwined hands, John led them to the middle of the living room before he pressed the play button in his laptop.

A second later, and the sound of acoustic guitar started to play. It wasn't Sherlock's usual taste in music, but he found that John's own taste in music isn't so bad, either. And then, as if realizing it a moment later, he found himself dancing a simple waltz with the man whom he could call as his better half.

_What's new?_

_I guess I've never seen_

_A world so green_

_Here beside you_

_This day is the perfect day_

_There's nothing in our way_

_This is our time._

"What is the title of this unusual song?" murmured Sherlock against John's head, his arm wrapped securely around the shorter man's waist as the latter's arm was wrapped around his shoulder - their other hands clasped together between their bodies that was pressed close together. "It's infinitely better than that Gaga Lady and Adela you usually listen to."

John laughed as he corrected, "It's Lady Gaga and Adele, you daft git." But then, looking up at his partner in the eye, John added affectionately, "And the title's Looking at the Sun."

With the way he said it, Sherlock felt his heart skip a beat at the intensity of John's stare. As if his entire world revolved around the consulting detective, as if... as if he's the only thing that mattered in that moment - and no one else.

"It's lovely," he managed to reply instead, sounding a bit dumb then.

John's chuckle made him smile as his doctor murmured against his neck, "Not as lovely as you are."

_I wouldn't mind spending my afternoons like this_, thought Sherlock as he nuzzled his partner's head.

_"Oh yeah, I'm looking at the sun, my darling young one, here beside you,"_ sang John softly in his alto voice against Sherlock's ear.

It sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn't help but hold John a little tighter. And the response he received, which was for John to hold him tighter as well, made the detective close his eyes in bliss as he let a loving smile grace his cupid-bow lips. The sunlight appeared to bask in the entire living room by now - as if their sudden display of affection seemed to make it shine brighter.

"Still bored?" asked John as he shifted to look up.

Sherlock looked down at him, his loving smile still intact, as he replied, "I find it hard to be bored when I'm with you."

And with a salacious smile, John stood on his tip-toes to close the distance between them. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as John brought up a hand to cup the back of Sherlock's curly head - the latter's hand caressing the small of his back as their kiss deepened and became more passionate.

_For now_

_I'm looking at the sun_

_Someday the rain might come_

_But I love the sunshine._

And just like their growing love for each other, it burned with intensity and energy. Just like the sun.

* * *

**Please review, it makes my day brighter like the sun. ;)**


End file.
